minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Version 6.6.6
Minecraft is a fun Sandbox game, right? It has endless possibilities and updates getting better and better by the time. But the update I played on changes everything... I was looking to see if there was a new update in Minecraft. Surprisingly, there is but the name of the update was called "Version 6.6.6" this made me uneased but I thought it was just a prank by Mojang. So decided to update my Minecraft and take a look at the brand new version. When I updated my Minecraft, the icon changed into a red one which was weird but I still decided to play. When the game had loaded it up, the background was black, the title said "Satancraft" there was distorted music playing in the background. The title and buttons were also covered in blood. This made me scared and started to panic. But I tried to think that it was still a prank. The play button said "Play or DIE" I clicked on the play button. And there was 1 world that I didn't make called "Version 6.6.6" there wasn't any other buttons so I couldn't create a new world. I clicked on the world to play it. When the world loaded up, the whole world was covered in blood. The sky was red, and as well as the sun. The distorted music got louder. I wanted to quit so bad but the Exit button was replaced by "Quit this world or DIE" so I started collecting wood, I crafted tools and tried to find animals. I found a cow, I was ready to attack it but when it turned around, it was crying blood. It made me froze. My heart was beating extremely fast. I tried to back out slowly, but the cow charged at me while making loud screaming noises. As soon as it hits me, my game completely froze. I tried pressing everything on my keyboard but nothing was happening. My game froze for a straight 30 seconds. Then it went back to normal. But when I looked at the screen, my player had died. The death message was "Andrei was slain by" there wasn't anything that had slain me. The respawn button said "Welcome to hell again" and the exit said "You can't" I tried pressing the exit button but it didn't work. So I had no other choice but to press the respawn button. When I pressed it. I spawned in a very dark bedrock room. It had creepers in it and they were about to explode but they didn't. They had frozen in time which made had me more uneasy. Then a player had appeared. It had 3d horns and it had black skin. It also had red eyes. It looks as if... He was the devil... He stared at me for about 30 seconds then I heard an evil voice saying "join me..." there were buttons that said "Yes" or "No" I was scared. I pressed the no button. Then I heard the same evil voice saying "you will regret making that decision..." my computer shut off. And then I started getting immense pain in my body. My vision started to get blurry. My heartbeat was going extremely fast and it was aching. I started coughing, got a stomachache and also a headache. I felt like my whole body was burning and aching. Suddenly, I had passed out. Onwards, I woke up and I was at a hospital. My doctor came and I said to him what had happened. He said that I had passed out. I was in the hospital for a while. Finally, I got home and my PC was turned off. I tried turning it on but it didn't turn on. My PC had never turned on. I only had my phone left which I also had Minecraft in it. I uninstalled it immediately. To this day, I never played Minecraft ever again. Category:RonAndrei1007 Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Cliche Category:Wall of Text